


lessons in transfiguration

by artemris



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts AU, eli isn't in it v much but i'm thinking of maybe writing another one with more eli, if i ever get around to it, this idea is so dumb i just wanted to write a hogwarts au lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemris/pseuds/artemris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transfiguration is surprisingly difficult and Eli just wants some <i>goddamn rest</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lessons in transfiguration

**Author's Note:**

> this is like a year old but it's just been sitting in my folder so?? here u go i guess
> 
> i like to imagine in the wizarding world billy and tommy are still maximoffs (so half-blood with just wanda being a witch) and the houses are up for debate like honestly billy could go in any house it was so difficult but i figured he's ambitious enough to be a slytherin (and was in no way influenced by the whole potential supervillain thing bc slytherins ≠ evil ok don't argue w/ me)

Kate let out an audible sigh, her head lolling back to thump lightly against the plush armchair that she’d currently designated her backrest for however long it took to revise History of Magic, which, considering the subject matter, would probably be for the considerable future. A shock of white hair appeared over the edge of the chair, followed by a pair of startled green eyes.

“No luck with – what is it - goblin riots? – then?” Tommy asked, straightening up in the chair Kate was leaning against and continuing to peer down at her. She shook her head inaudibly and went back to frowning at the weighty old textbook in her lap.

“I still have, like, a billion essays to write for tomorrow,” she told him a few moments later. “And by that I mean two, but come on, how many of the teachers are cruel enough to give homework during exam period?”

Tommy stuck out his tongue, infinitely grateful to his own teachers who’d decided, like any rational human beings, that exam season was stressful enough without adding foot-long essays on Jupiter’s moons. He then contented himself with watching as Kate’s pensive expression shifted into one of dawning comprehension and then, slowly, sheer delight. He was pretty sure he knew what she was thinking before she’d even spoke a word.

“Say, does Billy still –”

“Pretty sure he does.”

“Do you think he’ll –”

“I’ll get the floo powder.”

Ten minutes later Tommy was kneeling on the rug in the centre of the Gryffindor common room with his head and a small portion of his shoulders seemingly vanishing into the viridescent flames, harmless emerald sparks crackling in his hair. No one paid him any attention. In fact, by this point most of the Gryffindors had simply learned to walk around them when he or Kate had decided to communicate with one of the other houses via the flames.

On the other side of the connection, in the Slytherin dungeon, a tubby first year stumbled backwards in shock, pointing animatedly at the fireplace. Of course, just to be an asshole, Tommy raised his hand in the fire and waved; the sight of which the first year almost passed out at.  Another Slytherin student, this time a fourth year that Tommy recognised, glanced up from a torn copy of the Daily Prophet only to sigh at the floating head in the fireplace. He held up one finger in a ‘back in a minute’ gesture then turned on his heel, heading towards the boys’ dormitory. Tommy could hear him yelling, “BILLY!” in the background, followed by a quieter, but still mildly exasperated, “your idiot brother is here... kind of”. He stalked off again in the direction he’d just came, muttering, “fucking Maximoffs” as Billy emerged from the dormitories.

Billy sat cross-legged on the mat before the fire, knees hugged to his chest, mouth pulled straight into a neutral line but eyes lit up with amusement. Tommy greeted him with a small wave of his fingers and a wiggle of his eyebrows. Billy was torn for a moment, wondering whether the humour in grabbing his arm and yanking his brother through the fire to the Slytherin common room was worth putting up with Tommy’s bitching. He decided: no, nothing was worth Tommy’s bitching. He greeted him instead with a more mature approach.

“You’re an idiot.”

Tommy prepared his mock offence, ready to unleash it on his twin before remembering that the only reason he was here, sitting on the hard, chilly ground was because Kate required help with homework so okay, point taken.

“Sooo, Bill –” Tommy began, immediately being cut off by Billy’s voice. “All your Honeydukes is now mine. Plus some for Teddy too because I’m pretty sure you still owe me from last time and I don’t really feel like sharing today.”

Tommy made a sour face at the thought of losing so many potential sugar rushes at once, particularly to Billy, but then he _was_ offering to subject himself to hours of horrendously boring work so Kate could manage to juggle her responsibilities _without_ getting detention sorting out rotten potions ingredients for a week (trust him, he knew). And if Tommy somehow managed to piss Billy off and convince him not to do it he’d have his status as good boyfriend removed and replaced with ‘useless fucking paperclip’ or something.

“Fine. But you’re doing whatever Kate asks. Even if it turns out she has like a billion essays,” Tommy warned him, making sure the rules of their deal were outlined before they agreed on anything.

Billy grinned like somehow he knew he was getting the better end of the deal – though with all the sweets Tommy had stashed from their last trip to Hogsmede he probably was. “I’ll be over in, like, two minutes. Just gotta find Teddy first,” he explained. “Tell Kate my services are hers and her sugar quills are mine.”

He vanished from his position on the rug and Tommy retracted his head back into the Gryffindor common room just in time to see him land hand-in-hand with Teddy on one of the crimson sofas behind him. It was generally known by the students that you couldn’t apparate within the school grounds, but somehow Billy Maximoff had figured out a loophole and could therefore apparate straight into one of the other houses’ common rooms without even having to get off his ass. Tommy had to admit he was a little jealous.

He straightened up, joints cracking as he did, stiff from kneeling into the fireplace so long. He gave a half nod in greeting to his brother and his boyfriend.

“Hey, Teddy,” he called over to the taller blond.

"Hey, Tommy," Teddy replied cheerfully, waving him over with one hand. Tommy did as he was bid, throwing himself down on Billy’s other side and extending his legs over his before stretching out his arms too so he was almost commandeering the entire sofa.  It must’ve been a rare sight; a Gryffindor sprawled out over one very squashed, very awkward looking Slytherin, and a Hufflepuff who seemed to be finding too much fun in his boyfriend’s discomfort. When they first started hanging out together as a group – all seven of them from four different houses – some of the first years took it upon themselves to tattle to the year heads. None of them actually cared. Actually, most of them encouraged it. Since then the common rooms had always been filled with members of houses that didn’t belong there, and no one knew exactly why so they just stopped caring.

Eventually, after extracting himself from the tangle of limbs that was Tommy and giving himself room to breathe, Billy asked, “Are Cassie and Jonas coming over too?”

Kate nodded with a grin. Kate’s idea of a good time was anything that involved Cassie, even if it was mounds of revision, coupled with tears and despair. “You think you could apparate them over too? Beats walking.”

Billy shrugged and closed his eyes, muttering something to himself. He disappeared with a faint crack, only to reappear moments later with the Ravenclaw, Jonas, and his Hufflepuff girlfriend, Cassie, both of whom he’d found in a corner of the Ravenclaw common room.

Cassie squealed and ran to hug Kate who did the same back, while Tommy set about switching scarves with various members of other houses. He tugged Billy’s Slytherin scarf off and wrapped it around his own neck, tossing his own red Gryffindor one at Cassie. When faced with a raised eyebrow from Billy, he just shrugged and replied, “green’s my colour,” and watched as it sparked off a scarf trading frenzy. Billy held his hands out as Jonas tossed his blue scarf to him and then pulled out his wand to levitate Kate’s over to Jonas, accidentally lifting stray tendrils of her hair in the process and making them stand on end.

They soon realised, however, that they had a problem. A scarf related problem. While they were now left with two yellow scarves, what they needed was another green scarf and surprisingly, a purple scarf. ( _“You guys get to choose colours, so do I!” Kate objected.)_

“So we’re gonna transfigure them, right?” Cassie asked with an eager smile.      

“Damn right we are,” said Tommy.

They each took turns pointing their wands at the scarves in the middle of the room, muttering under their breath and cursing loudly when the scarves turned a bright shade of magenta rather than the desired violet. Jonas almost succeeded on his third try in turning one of the scarves green, but at the last moment it changed and produced a sickly yellow colour, causing each of them to swear so loudly Teddy was sure it should’ve woken someone.

Ten minutes and little to no progress later, Eli Bradley stumbled down the stairs from the boys’ dormitory. It took him a few moments to survey the scene, another couple to take it in and one more to sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose like he was trying to find a reason not to kill them all there and then.

“You’re telling me I have back to back exams non-stop for weeks, and when I do manage to finally get some rest, you idiots wake me up because you’re trying to change the colour of some freaking scarves?”

All five of them, besides Kate, exchanged sheepish glances. Eli slapped his forehead with another sigh. He ran back into the dormitory for something and returned a minute later, still barely dressed but clutching his wand. He signalled for them all to move back and waved it a total of three times, ignoring the shocked looks he got from the others when they each turned a striking shade of emerald and a rich purple.

“You guys are fucking idiots,” he muttered, throwing himself down on another one of the couches, closing his eyes and slumping sown in the hopes of resuming his slumber. But of course, hope in a world where the Maximoff twins existed was a foolish thing indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> i think/hope it was clear enough but just in case
> 
> gryffindors: kate, tommy, eli  
> ravenclaws: jonas  
> hufflepuffs: teddy, cassie  
> slytherins: billy


End file.
